


You Can't Walk Alone

by completelyuncreative2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyuncreative2/pseuds/completelyuncreative2
Summary: Dan was looking forward to his school trip to Disney World with his friends for over a year, but his friends are closer to each other than Dan. So, Dan ends up rooming with an older student, Phil. Dan may end up with a new friend or maybe something more.





	You Can't Walk Alone

Dan was antsy as he deplaned in Florida. He had been looking forward to this trip for over a year now. All the GCSE and A-level students could go to Disney during the winter half-term. He couldn’t go last year because he was only in year 9. The school somehow passed the trip off as being educational. No one really bought that it actually was. Dan was convinced that included the administration. Once they all got through customs and baggage claim, they took a shuttle bus to the hotel.

Once they got to the hotel, everyone sat down in clusters with their friends, waiting impatiently. Except for a Year 13, Dan recognized as Phil Lester. Dan didn’t know much about him other than his name. Phil was sitting on the floor against the wall, staring at his phone. Dan must have been staring because Phil looked up and caught Dan’s eye. Dan looked away, trying to tune back into the conversation his friends, Logan and Adam, were having. Their chaperone, Mrs. Miller, called for everyone’s attention. “Before you head up to your rooms, I just want to go over some rules for this week…” Dan tuned the rest out. He knew what she was going to say, be respectful of the people around you, keep the noise to a respectable volume, don’t walk around by yourself, blah, blah, blah. The rules have been the same for every school trip Dan has been on since primary school. Dan snapped back to reality when he heard Mrs. Miller call his name.

“Ooh.” His friends said, although not actually loud enough for anyone else to hear. Dan elbowed Logan before getting up and walking over to Mrs. Miller.

“Yes, Miss?” Dan said.

“Daniel,” she said, “there’s been a bit of confusion with your room.” Dan waited for her to continue. “Well, on your form, you said you wanted to room with Logan.”

“Yes…” 

“Logan said he wanted to room with Adam, and Adam put Logan on his form.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll get this sorted. You can have a seat.”

Dan went back and sat down.

“What was that about, mate?” Adam asked.

“Nothing.” Dan said staring at the floor. He saw Logan and Adam look at each other and shrug out of the corner of his eye.

Mrs. Miller went through the rest of the forms. She got through most of the pairs before she got back to Dan.

“Daniel,” she said, “you’re going to room with Philip.”

Dan and Phil both got up and walked over to Mrs. Miller.

“What?” Dan said.

“I know it’s not typical to put two different years together, but there aren’t that many sixth form students this year, and Philip, you said you didn’t mind who you roomed with, correct?” It wasn’t really a question, and they all knew it.

“Yes, Miss,” Phil said.

“Good.” Mrs. Miller handed Phil their room keys, and they got their luggage and headed towards their room.

After everyone got their room assignments, they had a couple of hours to settle in before they went to dinner. When they got to the room, Dan put his suitcase next to one of the beds, then flopped onto it, rolled over, and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head and saw Phil unpacking. 

“You should unpack, too,” Phil said.

Dan grunted in response.

“So, how did you end up with me as your roommate?” Phil was asking just to make conversation. There was nothing unkind about his tone.

Normally, Dan would’ve made some noncommittal response, but for some reason he wanted to tell Phil the truth. “I only have two mates, and they decided to room with each other.” “What about you?”

“None of my mates wanted to go. They think we’re too old for Disney”

“You’re never too old for Disney.”

“That’s what I said!”

Dan couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

A little while later, they went downstairs to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Dan met up with his friends who were sitting with a few other people from their year, while Phil went and sat with some of the girls from his year. Dan tried to be involved in the conversation his friends were having, but it clearly started before he got there, and he was having trouble keeping up. He kept sneaking glances over at Phil, who seemed to be having a good time, laughing at something one of the girls said. Dan wished he knew why he was so drawn to him. There was just something magnetic about Phil that Dan couldn’t put his finger on.

“Dan,” someone said. He couldn’t quite tell whose voice it was. Dan snapped back to reality.

“You alright, mate?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Dan lied. No one pushed him on it. His friends continued their conversation. Dan tried to participate more now. But every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of Phil in his peripheral vision.

Breakfast the next morning was pretty much the same. Dan pretended to be interested in his friends’ conversation, but he kept sneaking glances over at Phil. The only difference was the reminder not to walk around the park alone, and that lunch and dinner would not be provided. They were going to Epcot today.

Everyone got on the shuttle bus. Once they got to the park, Mrs. Miller told them they had to meet back where they were at 9:30pm to go back to the hotel. They all got off the bus and split up into their groups. Dan and his friends just walked around aimlessly. There weren’t really any rides at Epcot, so there wasn’t a lot to do. They saw a few characters. Dan wanted to get signatures from a few of them, especially Jasmine, but he knew his friends would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

Eventually, Dan got hungry. He asked his friends where they wanted to go.

“What about the fish shop?” Logan said.

“Really?” Dan said. “We can get fish and chips anytime. What about the Japanese place?”

Logan and Adam both made disgusted faces.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go to the Japanese place, and you guys can go to the fish shop and we’ll meet after.”

“You can’t walk around by yourself, mate,” Adam said.

“So, walk me there, and then I won’t be walking alone.”

Logan and Adam shrugged, but all three of them walked to the Japanese place. Once they got there, Dan asked them again if they were sure they didn’t want to join him.

They both said they were sure. So, Dan went inside and Logan and Adam headed off. Dan was about to ask the hostess for a table for one, but then he saw Phil sitting with the same people he sat with at dinner the night before. Phil got up and headed toward Dan.

“You’re not allowed to walk around by yourself, you know?” Phil said.

“Funny,” Dan said sarcastically.

“Where are your mates?” 

“They’re boring. They wanted fish and chips.”

“Why? We can get fish and chips any time.”

“Right?”

After a beat, Phil said “You can join us if you want. We have an extra chair.”

“Thanks”

Phil nodded and headed back to the table. Dan followed him. Once they both sat down, Phil introduced Dan to everyone. Then he said, “We got every type of sushi to share.”

“Sounds good.”

The food arrived not too long after that. Everyone was eating and talking. Dan felt much more comfortable around Phil and his friends than he ever did around his own.

The meal was winding down. The waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything else, which they didn’t. They were all stuffed from the sushi. Once they paid, they got up, Phil waited for his friends to walk ahead, then he said, “You can hang out with us if your friends ditched you.”

“Thanks, but they said they would meet me here when they were done.”

Phil nodded, and they walked outside. Adam and Logan were there.

“Finally,” Logan said, “we’ve been waiting for twenty minutes.”

Phil cocked an eyebrow at Dan. Dan ignored Logan’s comment. “Guys, this is Phil,”

“Alright?” they all said at the same time.

Dan saw Phil look at all of them. “See you around, mate” Phil said, then he jogged to catch up to his friends.

“Mate?” Adam asked.

Dan shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, but he was just as confused. Phil Lester was his mate?

The rest of the day was uneventful. They continued to walk around aimlessly. When Adam and Logan got hungry and wanted to go to the fish shop again, Dan didn’t even put up a fight. He was still full from the sushi. They got back on the bus to the hotel not too long after that.

Dan woke up the next morning. Once his eyes focused, he saw Phil at the desk on his laptop. He had obviously showered already since his hair was wet. Phil must have noticed Dan staring. Phil turned to Dan and they exchanged good mornings.

“How did you sleep?” Phil asked.

“Good, you?”

“Alright. I couldn’t really sleep because I was excited about today.”

Dan gave Phil a confused look. They were going to Animal Kingdom today. Which in Dan’s opinion was by far the least interesting park. “Really?”

“Yeah. I just want to see all the animals. Maybe befriend a giraffe.”

Dan laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“Shut up,” Phil said although he was laughing too at this point.

Once they had both calmed down, Phil said, “Seriously though, I really do love animals. I wanted to be a vet.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I even worked at a vet clinic for work study in Year Ten, but I passed out when the vet did surgery on a dog’s jaw”

“That sounds traumatizing”

“It was, but at least I learned that being a vet wasn’t for me. Have you thought about what you want to do for work study?”

“Not really. I probably should, I only have a couple of months now. Although, knowing myself, I’m probably going to submit the form at the last minute and just get stuck with whatever everyone else didn’t want.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I want to be an actor, but what are the chances of that actually happening?”

“You never know. It could happen.”

“I guess. We should probably go downstairs for breakfast.”

“Alright.” Phil closed his laptop and they both got up, and headed down to the lobby.

They didn’t have as much freedom to wander around as they did the day before. There was only so much to do at Animal Kingdom. They all went on the Safari first thing. Phil and his friends were at the front, and Dan and his friends were at the back. Dan was looking at Phil more than he was at the animals. Fortunately, Phil was so enthralled by the animals, he was completely oblivious to everything else. They did see a giraffe. Phil looked disappointed that he couldn’t get any closer to it. After the Safari, they could technically walk around on their own, but there weren’t really any rides. All the shows had specific times, so they all pretty much stayed together the whole day.

On the bus on the way back to the hotel, Logan said, “What’s up with you and Lester?”

“What are you on about?”

“You’ve been staring at him all day.”

Dan blushed. “No, I haven’t,” he said even though he knew it was true.

“Yes, you have. You have a thing for him or something?”

“No,” Dan said defensively. Then he turned to the window to make it clear the conversation was over. He didn’t turn his head until they got back to the hotel, and he felt Logan get out of the seat.

Once Dan got off the bus. He stormed up to his room. He tried to unlock the door with his key card, but it wouldn’t take it. Phil was next to him a few moments later.

“Dan what’s wrong?” Phil got out his own key card and unlocked the door. He held it open for Dan.

“Nothing.” Dan walked through the doorway and flopped onto the bed.

“Dan…”

“It’s stupid.” Dan rolled over facing away from Phil.

Phil waited for Dan to continue.

“My friends think I have a thing for you” Dan mumbled.

Dan rolled on to his back. He really didn’t want to see Phil’s reaction, but he did out of the corner of his eye. Phil looked at him wide-eyed.

Dan turned over and buried his face in the pillow. A few moments later, Dan felt the mattress move. The next thing he knew, Phil was rubbing his back.

“It’s alright, Dan.” Phil continued to rub his back.

Before Dan knew it, it was the next morning. Dan looked over at the other bed. Fortunately, Phil was still asleep. Dan went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he got out, Phil was sitting up on the bed. Dan tried to not make eye contact with him. Dan spent the rest of the morning on his laptop. When it was time to go downstairs, he didn’t even wait for Phil like he had the past two days.

Dan did a pretty good job of avoiding Phil for most of the day. At least until he went to Space Mountain. Phil was ahead of him in line. It didn’t take long for his friends to spot Phil too. When Logan did, he called out, “Hey, Dan! It’s your boyfriend!” A bunch of other people from their year who were waiting in line laughed. Dan wouldn’t let himself catch Phil’s eye, so he had no idea what his reaction was. Dan got out of line and started power walking as fast as he could away from everybody. “It was a joke, mate,” Adam called after him. He had no idea where he was going. He just needed to get away from everyone. It didn’t take long for a shadow to fall over him. Dan knew exactly who it was without turning around.

“Dan! Stop!” Phil said.

“Fuck off”

“I can’t. You’re not allowed to walk around by yourself.”

Dan slowed down and let Phil catch up. “Why do you care?”

“They were talking about me too. You realize that, right?”

Now Dan stopped. It hadn’t even occurred to him how Phil felt. “I’m sorry”

“You don’t need to apologize, Dan. Just talk to me. Come on.” Phil led Dan to an empty bench, and they sat down. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Dan looked up and tilted his head back, bracing himself for what he was about to say. “I like you.”

“I like you too”

“You do?” Dan looked at Phil for what felt like the first time in days.

Phil nodded.

They kissed. It was short and sweet. When they pulled apart, Dan had a smile spread across his face. He looked over at Phil and saw the same expression. Dan couldn’t believe it actually happened. He kissed Phil Lester.

“My offer still stands by the way,” Phil said.

“What?”

“If you don’t want to hang out with your friends, you can hang out with me.”

“Thanks.”

Dan and Phil spent the rest of the day together. He didn’t see Logan and Adam once until they were getting on the shuttle. 

“Mate, what happened to you?” Adam asked.

“Pft, like you care?

Neither Adam nor Logan responded.

Finally, Adam said “We’re sorry.”

“You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for”

Adam started to say something, but Dan cut him off, “Forget it, mate.”

They all got on to the shuttle. Adam and Logan took their usual seats towards the back of the bus. Dan sat up front with Phil. Dan stared out the window for most of the ride back to the hotel. Phil was talking to some people from his year. Dan was content. He would have to make up with Adam and Logan at some point but not tonight.

Dan practically jumped out of bed the next morning. Phil was already up and laughed when Dan nearly fell over.

“Excited?” Phil said

“Shut up” Dan had a smile on his face though.

They both got ready and headed downstairs. They were going to Magic Kingdom again today.

Once they got off the bus, they decided to go on Space Mountain, since they never actually got to the day before. After that they were just trying to find rides that didn’t have ridiculously long lines. Phil somehow convinced Dan to go on Splash Mountain. After they got off, Dan was trying desperately to dry off to no avail. They walked around aimlessly for a little while.

“I don’t know why you thought that was a good idea,” Dan whined, wringing out his shirt again in a desperate attempt to dry off and get the chill out of him.

“Splash Mountain is fun”

“Yeah, when it’s 30 degrees out and you dry off in five minutes. Not in the middle of winter, when it’s barely room temperature.”

They walked past a gift shop.

“Here,” Phil said, “we can buy some new clothes”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“We’ll look like tourists.”

“We are tourists.”

“No one else needs to know that.”

Phil gave Dan a look.

“At least not before we start talking.”

Phil rolled his eyes and dragged Dan inside the gift shop. They both bought new outfits, although they way Dan was acting about it, you would’ve thought Phil was demanding that he walk around naked. Dan didn’t typically wear colors other than black or white, but they were in Disney world. If there’s ever a time to wear bright colors, this was it. By the time, Dan stopped acting like a toddler, they were both starving. They just went to the first restaurant they saw.

When they were done it was nearly 9 o’clock. Dan and Phil both wanted to see the fireworks show, so they headed to Cinderella’s Castle. The show started. They both stared at the fireworks as if they were five year olds seeing them for the first time. Once the last firework went off, Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss.

“That was incredible,” Dan said.

“The fireworks or me?” Phil said cheekily.

Dan slapped Phil on the arm playfully. “Both,” he admitted.

After the fireworks show, it was time to go back to the hotel.

Today was their last full day at Disney. Tomorrow they would be packing up the last of their stuff and getting on a plane to go home. Dan couldn’t believe how fast the week went. Once they were on the shuttle, Phil told Dan that he had a surprise for him.

“I hate surprises,” Dan whined, “just tell me.”

“Nope.”

Dan fake pouted the rest of the way to the park.

Hollywood Studios was a combination of Epcot and Animal Kingdom in terms of walking around aimlessly. There weren’t a ton of rides, but there also really weren’t a lot of shows. So, Dan and Phil just wandered around looking for things to do. Dan asked Phil what the surprise was approximately every ten minutes. Phil was doing a really good job of keeping his mouth shut, which just infuriated Dan. Finally, by late afternoon, Phil decided it was time to tell Dan his plan.

“I’m going to take you on a proper date.”

“Excuse me? Shouldn’t you ask me out on a date?”

Phil rolled his eyes, but he obliged. “Daniel, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, Phil, I would”

“Great. Let’s go.”

Phil took Dan to a 50s themed restaurant. He even paid for Dan’s meal despite the fact that they split the bill every other time they ate together.

Once they left, Phil said, “so how was that for a first date?”

“Amazing.”

Phil leaned in for a kiss.

“Do you think I’m the type of person to kiss someone on a first date?” Dan teased.

Phil fake pouted. Dan laughed and then kissed him.

They had to go back and meet everyone else now. They were leaving earlier than they had been, so everyone would have time to pack, and get ready to go home the next day.

The next morning they got up bright and early. Once they had finished getting ready, and packing up the last of their stuff, they went downstairs to the bus. Logan and Adam were there when Dan and Phil got there. Dan gave Phil a look as if to say give us a minute. Phil nodded and headed on to the bus.

“Hi.” Adam said.

“Hi.”

“Listen, mate, we’re really sorry about what happened the other day.”

“Be more specific.”

Logan took in a deep breath. Dan just wanted to see him squirm a little. He was going to forgive him. He didn’t really have a choice. It wasn’t like he had other friends. “I’m sorry that I said Phil was your boyfriend when I knew that he wasn’t.”

“It’s alright. You know because of you, Phil actually is my boyfriend now.”

“What?” For a second Dan thought Logan was actually angry, but then he burst out laughing.

“Good for you, mate,” Adam said.

All three of them got on the bus. Dan slid into the seat next to Phil, while Adam and Logan made their way to the back of the bus.

Before Dan knew it, he was in the air, sitting next to his friends catching each other up on everything that happened the past three days. Dan would never admit it if he was asked, but he was actually excited to go home. To have a proper relationship with Phil. Maybe even be real friends with Adam and Logan, not just someone they tolerated until someone better came along. Everything felt right.


End file.
